481:Donna and the Secret of the Lost Kingdom
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Hagen comes to the summer school program in Alfea to meet Donna. She takes a journey full of magic, and finds evil lurking around every corner to find secrets of a kingdom in the Magix realm that has been lost for 400 years..
1. Meet the Summer School students

Our friends were relaxing outside a classroom at the Alfea College, "Why are we staying here again?" Emma asked.

"Alfea college has a summer program." Donna explained, "And they want us to tell the 6 students in the program about Earth and the Sacul Galaxy."

Bloom came in, revealing she runs the summer school program, "About the 6 girls," she said, "They reminded me of myself and the other Winx Club members when we were teenagers. Plus they need to pass."

Inside the old transformation room, they met the girls. One was an Asian in blue, one was a red-haried caucasian in pink, another was blonde caucasian in purple, one was Indian in magenta, one was black in red, and another was Latino in orange.

"It's like The Freaky 6 of Monster High" "If they were all female." Emma said.

Bloom goes up to the Asian girl, "This is Ruby Snowdrop," she greeted, "She was like me as a teen, adventurous and has a craving for pizza."

"Who can't resist bread with tomato and cheese on it." Ruby replied, "Got in the summer school program so I wouldn't waste my summer."

Bloom walked up to the girl in pink,"This is Rosie Newlove" she greeted, "She was like Stella, fashionable and has a tinkering for matchmaking and beauty."

"I know" Rosie replied, "I like totally shipped Bloom and Sky, even though their married and I like got into the program because I failed miserably in potions."

Bloom walks up to the blonde girl, "This is, Namira Dreamcatcher" she explained, "She's very athletic."

"Got summer school for pranking Faragondold." Namira explained, "Painted her office purple, placed uncook pancakes on the ceilings, and impersonated Griselda on the intercom about a trip to Earth's vegas."

Bloom walks to the Indian girl, "Pamela Sweetsong" she said, "She said, "Like Flora, she's sensitive and cares for our planet."

"Hello" Pamela shy fully said, "I'm in summer school, because I, I, I acidentally trashed the garden."

"You had a cold on the day before the last day of school." Namira replied.

"I know" replied Pamela, "But I was planning my garden spell for months and I figured it was time."

Bloom walks to the girl in red, "This is Joanna Winddancer" Bloom explained, "She was like Musa, having a feeling for the beat."

"I got summer school, because my parents want me to have a good future." Joanna explained.

Finally, Bloom walked up to the girl in orange, "And this is Vulcana Earthhealer" Bloom finished, "A brainiac like Tecna."

"I got into summer school so I can get into Linphea College" Vulcana explained.

"Okay then" Donna said, "Now that we've gotten to know eachother a little, let's get started on the Sacul."

Later that day, Donna was telling them about New York City when a blacksmith came into their room. He was Hagen, from the Winx's adventure to restore Domino, "I need to talk to you, Donna" he said.


	2. The lost planet of Ision

In her office, Faragonda explained to Donna and Emma that she and Hagen were part of a team called The Company of Light until King Erendor and King Oritel got fed up with each other and Erendor quit. "King Erendor didn't like me at first because of it," Bloom explained to Donna.

"The Company of Light consisted of myself, Hagen, King Erendor, King Oritel, Luke Skywalker, Queen Marion, Saladin, and Griffin."

"Wait, wait wait," Donna said, "My uncle was part of the team?"

"After the fall of the empire and the scattering of the Sacul map" Faragonda explained, "Your grandmother told me all about him and thought that he could join our team for a while. But there comes a time where we all put the past behind to take care of our future generations, isn't that right Namira, my granddaughter"

"If you say so" Namira answered.

Donna and Emma were shocked by this, "Yeah," Namira replied, "Faragonda is my maternal grandmother."

"And that prank you pulled in my office is quite a classic" Faragonda replied.

"So you staged your prank so you can spend the summer with your grandmother" Emma suggested.

"My parents aren't angry of course" Namira explained, "They didn't want me to over prank our cafe again."

"Back to business," Hagen replied, "I was on an expedition when I came across this sword."

He showed a sword with a Hawk and snowflakes on it, "This sword was claimed to be from Ision, Another ice planet in the Magix Realm. Unlike Congelato, Ruby's homeworld. 400 years ago. It was once a thriving planet until a mysterious evil took over the planet. Little did it knew is that a powerful sword flew out of the planet and onto Dolona. I was doing an archeology dig when I came across The Sword of Ision"

Faragonda got out a book of all the planets in the Magix Realm and Donna found the last known whereabouts of Ision. She decided that the Summer School program should take a field trip there, "We might want to bundle up for this." Emma suggest.

Before she left, Namira needed to talk to her grandmother, "Grandma" Namira said, "About Haggen, have you ever thought about getting married again?"

"I have for some time" Faragonda replied."But I don't want you nor the twins to get upset about him replacing your grandfather."

"Yeah" replied Namira, "Grandpa Reolin, it's a shame he took ill before I could attend Alfea."

"But to let you know" Faragonda smiled, "Hagen will never take 's place in my heart, neither yours."


End file.
